owenandheatherfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Cafeteria High School! - Part 1
Story A young man with a red shirt and blonde hair, who looked twenty, smiles at the camera and say "Yo! My name is Andy McLean, son of the legendary Chris McLean! I'm the host of this new reality show! My father gave me this awesome idea being the genius he is! With ten brand new contestants, and a new host, this is gonna be a wild one! So be sure to watch, Total... Drama... Cafeteria!" Theme song plays '' ---- Andy is shown again, at the front of a school and says "It's time to meet our ten students. Oh yeah, and we kinda told them they'd all be staying at this five star hotel, so if they seem a little bummed, that's probably why." At that moment, a boy wearing glasses and a red shirt comes out of the bus right before it drives off to get the next contestant. "Gerardo! Whats up?"said Andy, while shaking his hand. "Hey dude! Not much! Ummm, so this is the place? Where's the hotel?" Gerardo said. With much pride, Andy says "Yeah, this is it! Cafeteria High School! Cool right!" While moving to the side of the school, Gerardo says under his breath, "Yeah... cool." Then, a girl wearing a black sweater comes out of the bus. Andy says "Saydia! Welcome to the school!" Obviously uncomftrable, she says "You mean we're staying here? I thought I was staying at a hotel." While holding up his finger, Andy says "Correction. A ''five-star hotel."' ' Still angry, Saydia says "Well? Where is it? An intern runs up to Andy with a peice of paper. Andy reads the paper and says "Well... according to my interns...about 50 miles away from here!" "Harsh." Said Gerardo. While growling and stomping her feet, Saydia walks to where Gerardo is. As Saydia reached the other side, boy with a green sweater comes out of the bus. Andy then says "Welcoming our third contestant, Ed! Hey Ed, I'm Andy!" Revealed to talk in a slow pace, Ed says "Hello, umm, How is everyone?" Upon saying this, everyone looks at him in a gloomy way, due to the fact they found out where they would be staying. Noticing the setting, Ed says "Well, umm, okay then. Andy, is this the, umm, place?" Andy says "Uh-huh!" Ed then says "Umm, well-" before getting interrupted. Ed is interrupted due to the fact that loud footsteps are slowly being heard. A girl wearing an orange shirt with white shorts is shown to have come out of the bus. Paying no attention to Ed, Andy slowly says "Selena..." While Selena is walking torwards Andy, everyone has a feeling that she won't be a favorite. Looking around, Selena says "Where are we?" Andy then proudly says "Cafeteria High School! Your home for the next few weeks!" Selena angrily says to him "I did NOT sign up for this." Holding a contract, Andy says "Actually... you did. The contract that you and your family signed, specifically says your location, and everything else. So, if you don't wanna stay here, I hope your parents like lawsuits!" Selena walks to where the contestants are and says loudly "Jerk!" The cast then hears loud spanish music, where yards away, Jorge is driving the bus that is supposed to take him to the school. Letting go of the steering wheel, Jorge say "AREEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBAAAAAAA" and jumps out out the door, while it is still driving, and rolls to Andy's feet, unharmed. "Jorge, man! NICE entrance!" 'Said Andy. Replying to Andy, Jorge says "''Muchas gracias, mi amigo! So... this is the place?" While the camera moves around the school, showing rats and sewage, Andy says "Yep! She's a beauty, ain't she?" With an eyebrow raised, Jorge says "Ummm...yeah..." while walking to the other contestants. As the bus came a girl in colorful sweater gets out.'' ''"I'm here." Bragged Emily. Andy says "Emily! Welcome! to the show! Upon saying this, Emily looks around and says "So we're staying... here?" Nodding his head, Andy says "Uh-huh!" Sarcastically, Emily says "Oh joy," and rolls her eyes. While reading an index card, Andy says "And our next contestant is Adam!" At that moment, a boy wearing a blue sweater gets out of the bus. Adam runs out of the bus and runs up to Andy. He waves his hand very close to Andy's face, almost slapping him and squeals the words "Hiiiiiiiiii!!" Adam squeals again the words "Hiiiiiiiiii!!" while running to the contestants. "Adam welcome to the group!" Said Andy. While crying tears of joy, Adam says "It's so amazing to be here, I just can't express it!" Being sarcastic, Andy says "I'm sure you'll be a favorite among our contestants!" Andy reads off the index card again and says "Next up is...Christopher!" '' ''A boy wearing a blue v-neck shirt gets out of the bus Christopher says "Hey, Andy McLean! What's up!" While high-fiving him, Andy says "Not much dude!" ' Christopher says' "Awesome to be here! So this is the place?" "Yeah!" Said Andy. While walking to the contestants, Christopher says "Hmmm... " In a flash, Adam runs up to Christopher and says "Hiiiiiiiiiiii!!"'' Obviously annoyed, Christopher says "Ummm...Hi?" Christopher thinks to himself. "''This dude is annoying!"'' '' "Hello!' ''Said Adam. Adam thinks to himself. "We make perfect friends!!" As Chris takes his spot, rock music is heard. A boy with a red sweater with black stripes jumps out of the bus. Andy says "Nick! What's up!" Nick looks around and says "What the hell? Why are we here?" "This is where you'll be staying!" Explained Andy. Nick says '"I don't have to stay here, ya know." Andy says "Cool, you don't have to win 500,000 dollars, it's fine with me bra."' '''Nick's eyes widen along with everyone else's and Nick says '"Fa fa five... fa fa five... five..." "Hundred thousand dollars, you heard me." Andy said, finishing off the sentence. Nick exclaimes "What am I saying, this place is BEAUTIFUL!!!" Andy says "Thats what I thought." As Nick settles, Andy says "And our last contestant is... Chris!" A boy with glasses and an orange sweater comes out of the bus. "Hey!" Said Chris. Before Chris could say anything else, Andy says "Ok, so to clear up any confusion between Chris and Christopher, Chris your last name's Perez, so I'll just call you Chris P. Okay?" Said Andy. Chris P says "Umm, well-" Andy interrupts Chris P. and says "Ok everyone... SAY CAFETERIA!!!!" "Huh?!?! " Everyone shouts. A picture is taken with everyone looking confused. Andy says "And that will be the picture for the promos! Now, everyone, follow me!" '' '' ---- Touring the Cafeteria, Andy says "Cafeteria High School is named after it's most appealing qualities: It's'' HUGE cafeteria.''" Chris P says "Woah this place is huge!" "Big deal, my private school's cafeteria is 10x bigger than this." Bragged Selena. With a smirk, Andy says "Oh really? Because this school has the biggest cafeteria in all of North America, so unless you go to school in another continent... I don't think so."'' Everyone giggles, knowing Selena was proven wrong. At everyone, Selena says "Oh shut it!" knowing she was wrong. Andy says "Anywho, this...is Cafeteria High School, your home for the next few weeks. Take a good look at the people around you. These people might become your friends... or your enimies. Every 3 days you guys will have to eliminate a fellow student, so the student who stays on Total Drama Cafeteria the longest without getting voted off, will win $500,000!" Nick says "So... like a game show, right?" Andy says, "Exactly. Here's the deal, when I call your name, stand over at the right: Christopher, Jorge, Selena, Ed, and Saydia. You guys are officially known as "The Screaming Students!" The rest of you, Nick, Chris P, Adam, Emily, and Gerardo, you guys are officially known as "The Killer Learners!!" Alright students, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during the competion." In the confessional, Andy says "You'll also be able to share your most inner thoughts on video diaries, anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or, just get something off your chest. In the confessional, Selena says''' "I'm great at competitions, they should just give me the money already. I mean, it's obvious who's gonna win." "I love reality shows! I watch them every Friday! My mom says that I should be out and dating on Friday, but what does she know? Did you get all that?" Said Adam in the confessional. Andy says "OK, any questions?" Christopher raises his hand''.'' Ignoring Christopher, Andy says "Cool. Follow me." Inside the cafeteria, there is a place where the lunch ladies cook food. The cast is walking to this place. Andy says "Okay, so heres the deal, the losing team stays in the lunch ladies lounge (LLL). Every 3 days, the 2 teams will compete head-to-head in a challenge. One team will win and one will lose. The winning team will stay in the teachers lounge and will not have to eliminate a fellow teammate, but the losing team will have to sleep in the lunch ladies lounge and will have to eliminate someone of their team." "Umm, what's a lunch ladies lounge, and what's the difference between the teacher's lounge and the lunch ladies lounge?" Asked Emily. Andy says "See for yourself." As everyone walks into the LLL, everyone says "EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" Selena says "I think I saw something move!" Chris P says "This place smells like a rotton diaper!" "How do you know how that smells like?" Asked Nick. Andy says "And now..." . The cast is now in the teachers lounge, where some relaxing music is being played. Gerardo says "Wow this is so... classy!" "This is more my style." Said Saydia. Chris P says "Woah, is that a flat-screen TV!? No wonder my teacher kept leaving the classroom in elementry school!" Andy says "Yep. Winners stay here, losers stay... there. Oh, and you guys can chill here for a few. Your first challenege begins in an hour." When Andy leaves, Adam tells everyone "Well based on my knowledge of reality shows, they can't make us do anything dangerous." In his studios, Andy says "Well apparently they have no idea who I am!" '''1 HOUR LATER Everyone is in front of a dangerous obstacle course with Andy smirking. "... I could be wrong..." Said Adam. Cast Trivia TBA